


All I Can Give You

by Katieboe8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboe8/pseuds/Katieboe8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gives Sam a special gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Give You

Christmas had always been a subtle holiday for the Winchesters growing up. The celebrations had been few and far between with no family to celebrate with but the two brothers most years. It was slightly different that year as Castiel, Dean, and Sam sat in the bunker, opening the sparse gifts under the tree Dean had chopped down himself. It had been like that for the past couple of years. Their small Christmases together were familiar, cozy even. Sam would never admit it, but he loved the comradely feel of it.  
 Sam stared down glumly at the package in his hands (from Cas). It all felt lack luster that year. There was only one thing the younger Winchester wanted that year and it wasn’t snow, cookies, or hell, even books. No, it was something -someone- that money could never buy or replace. It was the one thing no one could give him.    
Sam unwrapped yet another book, which he had gotten two of from each of them. Sam had given Dean a new pocket knife and Castiel a purple tie.  “Hey, Sammy,” Dean said.    
“Hmm?” Sam looked up.  
 “Let’s go take a walk, you, me, and Cas.”   
“Sure.” The frosty air was pleasant, as the three men stepped out into the white wonderland. They walked for some time, occasionally throwing snowballs and running like children. Sam wished they could just stay like that, frozen in time.  “I am rather cold,” Cas announced. “May we return now?”   
“Sure, Cas,” Dean said.  They began to trudge back, slowly making their way home. Sam could’ve sworn that he saw Dean smirk at Castiel. When they made it back, Dean and Cas insisted that Sam enter the house first. With some protest (thinking there might be a prank involved) Sam entered the bunker.  Everything looked normal enough, in place, nothing destroyed, and nothing had been dropped on him. That was, until he looked at the tree.  Sam gasped.  
“It’s you, please, tell me this is not a joke.”  Underneath the tree was a short, golden haired, honey eyed, angel. Gabriel’s knees were tucked under his chin and he was smirking.  
“Of course it’s me, Sammy,” he said warmly.  Sam couldn’t help but to fall to his knees before the man, placing his hands on either of the delicate cheeks, reddened from the cold.  
“If you’re going to kiss me, you’d better do it quick. Dean said he’d give us five minutes before he busts in,” Gabe informed.  
 “He knew,” Sam whispered.    
“Yeah, who do you think planned all this, Samsquatch?”   
"But you were dead,” Sam breathed.  
 “Not dead, just laying low. Besides, I couldn’t leave you.”  The hunter rested his forehead against the archangel’s. Then, ever so slowly, he tilted his face down until their lips pressed together. He had never kissed Gabriel before that moment and it was glorious, like pouring liquid sunshine into his veins.  
“But you have yet to hear the best part,” Gabe murmured against his mouth.  
 “What could possibly be better than this?” The taller man asked. They both chuckled.  
 “I’m here to stay,” Gabriel beamed.  That Christmas was the best that Sam Winchester had ever experienced, that was until the one years later when Gabriel proposed.


End file.
